The present invention relates to a rivet setting device comprising a rivet setting means and a drive which actuates the rivet setting means, as well as a magazine-strip pulling means which comprises a roll in operative communication with the drive.
Such rivet setting devices are known from the prior art. These are battery-operated rivet setting devices for setting blind rivets. The rivet setting means performs a pulling movement and is connected via a gearing to the drive which is formed by an electric motor. The gearing converts the rotational movement of the electric motor into a linear movement of the rivet setting means. The blind rivets are arranged on the magazine strip and are supplied via a supply means to the rivet setting means. The magazine-strip pulling means is provided for winding up the magazine strip after the removal of the blind rivet and for driving the magazine strip so as to supply further blind rivets. To this end, the magazine-strip pulling means comprises a roll which winds up the empty magazine strip under tension.
So far, magazine-strip pulling means of such a type could not be used for pneumatically and/or hydraulically operated rivet setting devices.